Summer With You
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Summer Camp AU:"So which one of you nearly took my head off?" "That one." Jason pointed to Leo who smiled sheepishly. "I like to say fate was control that ball. We would have never met otherwise." Leo countered, walking backwards with a grin. Ships: Liper, Jeyna, bits of Jaspier
1. 15 The Start

A/N: Hey everyone, new fic! I know I need to get a new chapter of _With You Always, Café Jupiter, _and _what could have been _out but I can't get those chapters exactly right. If you've noticed, I really like those four or five times sort of fics. This one is a Liper one with Jeyna on the side. A Summer Camp AU following Piper and her relationships and growth. Spring Break is winding down and I have one more month before graduating college. Yikes! I probably won't publish anything else until June when school's over. Thanks for reading and please review!

Prompt: Liper- Camping

15: The Start

"Summer camp will be good for you, Piper." The sulking teenager doubted it but she kept her mouth shut as her father's assistant pulled into a crowed parking lot. Parents hugged their kids goodbye. Large bright yellow school buses dropped large groups of energetic teens as they bolted off, already used to the summer camp routine. Everyone looked so happy. It felt so false to Piper, all the smiles and grins. "Piper…" Mellie cooed as she parked the car, turning to the fifteen year old. Her dark brown eyes combed over the young girl with a sad expression. "Your dad wants you to have fun. It's tough with him traveling for work and rarely having time for you. Camp Half-Blood is wonderful. I spent my summers here. It'll change you."

"Sure…" Piper whispered underneath her breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to grab her bag. Mellie reached out for a consoling pat but Piper moved faster, jumping out of the SUV. She couldn't stomach the way Mellie was trying to act motherly. She pulled the back door open, grabbing her larger pack. "See you in a few months." Piper called out before slamming the door and disappearing into the crowds. She tried her hardest to keep the sulking frown but the beautiful sight in front of her took her breath away.

Grudgingly, Piper had to admit Camp Half-Blood was gorgeous. A large wooden sign welcomed the campers. The beaten path led to large facilities and cabins. The camp was built beside a crystal clear lake with fresh water flowing from the rivers. Lush trees lined the other side of the camp with paths for hikes and games of capture the flag. There were flat green meadows for other camp activates. All the cabins sat beside the lake with canoes on the shores. Campers of all ages ran around eagerly, laughing with each others as older campers and counselors kept tabs on.

Piper dragged her second bag idly behind her as she took it all in. Her sneakers shuffled uneasily. Piper was a city girl at heart, growing up in LA with movie and music stars. She's been to private parties, premieres, and large concerts. A silly little summer camp shouldn't scare her. "This is going to be a long summer." Piper murmured as she twisted her braid. She was so lost in her thoughts; she nearly missed a frantic shout.

"HEAD'S UP!" Piper screamed as she ducked just when a soccer ball sailed over her head. She lost her balance and fell on the yellowing grass. The girl groaned as she rubbed her bottom, glaring at the two boys who jogged up to her. "Crap, are you alright?" One shouted as he approached. He was short, about Piper's height, with a wiry form. A pair of goggles flattened his curly brown hair. A bright orange t-shirt tugged across his lanky form. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing thin arms. Piper nodded her head as her eyes roamed to his friends.

"Leo, give her some space." The blond ordered as he leaned over to offer Piper his hand. She could only look at him for a moment. The young man was extremely handsome. Piper usually doesn't swoon over guys being surrounded by movie stars but there was something about him. Maybe it was the twinkle in his blue eyes or the way his lips curled up, making the tiny scar twist. He wiggled his fingers, reminding her. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Piper breathed, accepting his hand as he pulled her up easily. His hand was warm against hers, making butterflies explode in her stomach. The muscles underneath his purple t-shirt rippled. He was lanky but had broad shoulders that he would soon grow into. "I'm fine…"

"You're new." Piper turned sharply, forgetting about the other boy. He seemed to be vibrating with energy as he intercepted between her and the blond. He grabbed Piper's hand, giving her a firm but friendly shake. "Hey, I'm Leo. He's Jason."

"Piper McLean." She replied automatically, laughing as she shook his hand. Something about Leo reminded her of an energetic puppy. He tilted his head like he was racking his brain for something. His amber eyes lit up before a mad grin tugged at his cheeks. Piper's eyes widen, realizing what she said. The girl physically braced herself for a gush of 'you're Tristan McLean's daughter!'

"You're Reyna's new cabin mate!" Leo exclaimed loudly. Piper blinked as Jason laughed, a full laugh that made Piper's belly flutter. "What? I bet I'm right."

"I'm not doubting you. You're the only idiot I know who would remember something you glanced at once." Jason shoved Leo's arm. "Are you going to let go of her hand anytime soon?" Leo jumped back, releasing Piper's hand, and ran his fingers through his curly hair. He laughed, grinning at her. "We can show you to your cabin." Jason offered Piper. "If you haven't realized, our friend's staying there."

"Thanks," Piper replied as she allowed Jason to take her heavy bag. He slipped it over his shoulder as they headed towards the cabins. Leo eagerly pointed everything out in the camp, adding bits of commentary here and there. "So which one of you nearly took my head off?"

"That one." Jason pointed to Leo who smiled sheepishly.

"I like to say fate was control that ball. We would have never met otherwise." Leo countered, walking backwards with a grin. There were a few scribbles on Leo's arm but he was moving them too much she could barely read them.

"Sure, sure, because Reyna would totally hide her away." Jason replied as he stopped outside a well-built cabin. He bound up the stairs and knocked, peeking into the open screen door. "Knock, knock, Sunshine. I have a present for you." Piper bit her lower lip as a tall lanky girl appeared, twisting her dark hair into a ponytail. Jason reclined against the doorframe with a fond smirk. The girl leaned against the same doorframe, unbothered by Jason's proximity or nickname. "Miss me?"

"I miss the peace and quiet." She replied, poking Jason's chest. They traded grins that spoke how deep their friendship ran. The girl was beautiful with long tone legs and lithe body from playing sports. She wore simple white shorts and matching purple t-shirt like Jason's. A pair of dark eyes zeroed in on Piper as she lifted her hand for a little wave. "Hey, I'm Reyna. Sorry you had to deal with these two idiots."

"But we're your idiots." Jason added as he tugged a stray strand from Reyna's ponytail. He placed Piper's bag down before turning to address the girl. "Leo and I are staying at the cabin over there. We'll pop by when you two are settled in." Piper nodded her head as she walked up the creaky steps, still observing the two. "You owe me a game of cards after dinner. And be nice to her."

"Me? Not nice? Never." Reyna said sarcastically as she shoved Jason off. The boy laughed as he grabbed Leo, waving to the two girls before running off. Reyna shook her head with a warm smile. "Come on. You can have the bottom bunk. It's a tight squeeze with four girls but it's home for the next three months."

* * *

"You really suck at this camp thing." Leo commented as he plopped down beside Piper, wiping the sweat from his face. Piper glared at him but pulled out a burning marshmallow. She smothered the poor thing in the dirt. Piper acknowledged she's not a natural camper. Things are a little rough. Bugs seemed to be drawn to her, biting her legs and arms. She failed to notice poison ivy, nearly siting in a bush of it until Reyna caught her arm, stopping her. Piper tipped the canoe Jason and her were on, dunking them into the cool water. Piper groaned at the memory.

"I… Yeah…" Piper admitted as she stuck her stick in the ground. It was an evening campfire they had in the clearing. A few campers were playing night capture the flag. The field they were playing on had glowing paint lining the boundaries. Kids were running back and forth with glowing paint on their shirts to differentiate them. Laughs and shouts pierced the night air as they tagged each other. If Piper really focused, she could make out Jason and Reyna's forms on opposite teams. "How are they so good?"

"Golden Boy and Rey?" Leo asked as he stabbed a marshmallow into his stick. He held it over the fire, twirling it as it toasted. "They're really competitive. It's sort of bad how competitive they are. Also, this is their third year here. They're veterans. That's why they wear the purple shirts. It's for the younger campers know who they could rely on. Piper, don't compare yourself to them. You just need a little practice and the right teacher." Leo winked at her as he pulled out his perfectly toasted marshmallow. "Grab me the chocolate and graham crackers." He ordered, blowing on the hot sweet.

"How long have you been here?" Piper asked as she slid the things over to him. In the dim lights, Leo looked a lot different from the energetic boy she met earlier. The lights bounced off his face, accenting his sharp jaw and nose. His eyes glowed amber in a haunting way. His nimble fingers crafted a smore before he turned to Piper.

"This is my second year." Leo held out the treat to her that she took. His voice was low and deep, pulling Piper in. He had something else he wanted to say. With Leo, Piper felt a sort of companionship that she lacked with Jason and Reyna. Leo pulled out a few string of cords, twisting it to create something. Piper watched his agile fingers as she bit into her smore, waiting for him to speak. "If you haven't guessed, I'm a bit of a troublemaker at home. I've actually ran away from a few foster homes by the time I was fourteen." Leo sucked in a sigh, looking at the dancing flames as he collected his thoughts. "About the fifth time running away, the judge gave me an ultimatum. Spend one summer at Camp Half-Blood or a year in Juvi. Half-Blood was the obvious choice. I never thought I would enjoy it." Leo let out a chuckle as he continued weaving something. A smile tugged at his lips. "That damn judge knew I would like it too much. I wanted to come back immediately. He said I'd need to stay at my foster home, get good grades and cause no more trouble if I wanted to come back. He played me like a fool."

_Why did you run? _Piper wanted to ask but it felt too soon. "You sound thankful." She said instead, touching his arm. Leo looked up at her and smiled. She liked smiling Leo more than somber Leo.

"I am. I wanted to dislike it but people here are too good. Reyna and Jason made it so much fun. They accepted me as me, not some troublemaker or something." Leo lifted what he made and Piper's eyes widen. It was a hair ornament with a tiny blue feather on the end. He held it up to her ear, nodding his head. "I knew this would be perfect for you. Everyone has a rough first week, Pipes. It gets better, trust me." Piper nodded her head, accepting the charm as she unraveled her tiny braid. She was certain things will get better.

* * *

True to Leo's words, things did get better. Her first few weeks weren't horrible. Yes, the beds were lumpy. The food isn't exactly amazing. Waking up every morning to a damn trumpet, Piper could do without. But, Piper's cabin mates made it bearable. Rachel was interesting. Her art supplies were scattered around the cabin, appearing in random spots like the bathroom or bed. She's exuberant and eccentric in a wonderful way. Lacy was a city girl like Piper. She knows every bit of juicy gossip on camp like who's dating who or what goodies people smuggled in. Reyna keeps both girls in check, used to their antics since last summer. She pulled Piper into her little group of Jason and Leo, actually pleased to have another girl around. Which was why Piper felt so awkward about broaching the topic about a certain blond boy.

"Leo, does Jason like anyone?" Piper whispered as she nudged the boy. Leo hummed in respond, still staring intensely at the old radio in front of him. It's funny how Leo could be so intrigued by wires, nuts and bolts. One of the few times he would sit still is with some sort of machine in his hands. "Leo…" Piper repeated, poking his side. The boy looked up, sending her a content smile.

"Yes, Beauty Queen?" He replied, twirling the screwdriver between his fingers. They were in the mess hall after dinner. The wide room was lined with tables and benches. The double doors were open, inviting campers in for a few broad games or activities before the main evening events. Teens cheered and shouted over an intense game where Piper's eyes lingered on a certain someone. Leo's eyes followed hers before a soft sigh escaped his mouth. "Don't tell me you have a crush on Golden Boy?"

"Shut up." Piper murmured as she blushed. Leo has gotten better at reading Piper over the weeks. He was her best friend, pushing her to do crazy things like zip lining or rock climbing. They really bonded after their chat by the fire. Leo set his things down and turned to her without any judgment in his brown eyes. "Maybe I do."

"Of course you do." Leo sighed as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Everyone has a crush on Golden Boy except Rey." Piper looked up a little shocked. She always assumed Reyna and Jason had something. They two were sitting across from each other with a pile of poker chips on the table. Cards were dealt as they studied their hands. Jason threw in a few chips, nodding to Reyna as she played with hers. She peeked at her cards again, rolling her eyes at one of Jason's sly comments before tossing her chips in the pile, paired with a little air kiss. The two friends grinned, oblivious of the crowd around them as they played their game.

"They're not…" Piper prompted, trying to coax information out of the boy. The only dark spot in Lacy's gossip were about Reyna and Jason. Everyone in camp knew about them being close but how close was always a mystery. It felt like forbidden topic. Jason made Piper feel giddy. He was always checking in on her, making sure she was doing well. Sending her flirty winks or smiles while on hikes or during little camp-wide games.

Leo sighed as he struggled with his thoughts. "I don't know, Pipes. It's complicated. I know that's a cheap excuse but it's the truth. You can see how close they are. They seemed to have their own way of communicating." Piper glanced at her hands as they twisted the tiny feather charm Leo made her. Leo slipped his screwdriver behind his ear, nibbling in his bottom lip as he debated his next words. "Here's a bit of advice. Wait a bit. This could be the summer they figure out everything." Piper nodded her head, looking at the table again. Jason was looking straight at her now, winking with his charming smile. Piper smiled back, feeling the butterflies again in her stomach. She was so focused on Jason; she missed the dejected expression on Leo's face before he looked down at his radio.


	2. 16 Growing Pains

A/N: Wow, this is a long chapter. What a treat! A lot of emotions and tension within the group. There's a bit of underage drinking but nothing too bad. Bit of Jasiper in the beginning but then mostly Jeyna and Liper. Teen drama. I want to get this out of the way as soon as I can. It's an eventful. Hope you like it! Last update for a long while. Enjoy! Review please!

16: Growing Pains

"Do you think this is enough wood?" Jason asked as he tossed a few blocks of woods in the pile. Piper nodded her head as she stacked a few twigs and kindle in the small stone pit. Jason plopped down on a long log, stretching his legs out as he tilted his head back. "Man, I hope Leo brings some marshmallows. I want a smore."

"Of course you do. I'm freezing. I hope he comes soon to light the fire." Piper rubbed her hands over her bare forearms. Her bright eyes widen when she felt something soft drape over her shoulders. She smiled when Jason's fingers adjusted the jacket over her. "Real smooth, Grace." She teased, slipping her arms through.

Jason laughed as he sat back, scratching his cheek shyly. "It's easier to flirt with you when you're arms length." Jason fired back; looking up as the stars slowly appeared. Piper had a quip ready but sucked in her breath. The sun was setting right behind Jason, haloing his form perfectly. The sun kissed his skin, making it glow slightly. He has grown into his broad shoulders with another growth sprint. His blond hair was mused by the wind. Jason glanced at her and smiled, creasing his scar just so.

Things have shifted between the two since last summer. They've been texting constantly throughout the year. At first, it was just happy birthday or holiday wishes but it changed over time. The distance made these feelings so much more. Flirty looks turned into cute morning messages. Campfire chats and laughter changed to deep midnight phone calls. Piper felt closer to Jason on her cell phone. Right now, she felt nervous and giddy. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest being so near him.

"Hey Jason," Piper started as she stood up, approaching him. He watched, smiling at the sound of her voice. "There's more interesting things we can do now that we're in person." She stepped between his legs, gently cupping his face and leaned down, pressing her lips against his. Jason responded slowly, sliding his hands around her back. The kiss was soft and chaste, everything Piper wanted in a first kiss. He hummed as he tilted his head up, twisting the edge of Piper's t-shirt. Piper pulled away, resting her forehead against his. "See, more interesting."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jason murmured, looking up at Piper with dark blue eyes. Piper laughed, combing her fingers through his blond hair. She traced his cheek, tilting it for one more kiss.

"Holy fucking shit." Piper pulled back at the sound of Leo's voice. She nearly tripped into the fire pit if Jason didn't grab her arm. Looking over her secret boyfriend's shoulder, Piper met the eyes of their surprised friends. Reyna stood there with her mouth open, the strap of her backpack slipping off her shoulder. Rachel blinked awkwardly as she glanced nervously between Reyna and her. Leo's face was the hardest to read as he tossed his bag to the ground, arching his eyebrow at them. "So, anything you'll like to share with the group?"

The tension was palpable after Jason and Piper explained their relationship status. There was little reaction from the group. Rachel hugged Piper with a bright smile. Reyna shrugged her shoulders, offering an unreadable smile as she set her things down. Leo blinked, nodded his head slightly before tossing a bag of marshmallows towards Jason. The air felt thick though as the moved around, setting things up. Leo accepted the stacks of kindle Piper handed him quickly, fingers barely brushing. The boys didn't speak even though it was the first time they've seen each other since last year. Piper wanted to say something but it felt like a lump settled in the bottom of her throat.

Rachel and Reyna tried to fill the silence. Reyna hooked up a portable speaker, blasting music as the sun started setting. Rachel did most of the talking as she retold a story about her year.

"We covered ourselves in gold and posed as statues." Rachel started, tossing a jellybean in her mouth. "Everything, arms, legs, hair, clothes. Everything. I was leaving gold flakes everywhere for weeks. My parents were so mad. The last of it should be gone." Rachel turned, pulling back her long red hair to show Reyna the back of her neck. "It's all gone, right?"

"If not, we can follow a trail of gold to find you." Reyna teased as she switched songs on her phone. She laughed when Rachel threw a jellybean at her. "Hey! I won't get another pack of those until casino night!" The two girls laughed as the dark-haired girl wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Piper smiled at them, glad they were normal or appeared normal. Reyna was always the hardest to read.

Piper was sandwiched between Jason and Leo. It was an awkward spot. Jason's hand gently held hers; reminding her they would face whatever together. It was Leo's presence that made her uneasy. They were so close last summer but right now he felt so far away. He quietly observed the group with critical eyes. Piper felt her heart clenched at Leo's far off expression. Things with him need to be ok.

"So, Rey, what's new with you?" Rachel asked as she sipped her water bottle. It was nearly twilight, casting a soft blanket of darkness around the group. Reyna sat closest to the fire pit, leaning her back against the soft log Rachel sat on. The lights danced over her sharp features, softening them. She cradled a few jellybeans in her hand, popping a few in her mouth as she chewed thoughtfully.

"Nothing noteworthy." Reyna replied, shrugged her shoulders in her soft purple sweatshirt.

"Nothing noteworthy?" Jason repeated, his voice cutting through the evening air. His blue eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "What about making the varsity soccer team? Or becoming VP of student government? Or how about being voted homecoming que –"

"Well, don't you know every little detail of my life?" Reyna snapped sharply. Piper and Jason recoiled by the razor edge of her voice. The girl in front of her changed from carefree to serious in moments. Her dark eyes glared at Jason with an icy look. "You didn't exactly share details of your life." A log in the fire snapped, releasing a mess of sparks up in the air as the two teenagers stared at each other.

"Reyna…" Jason whispered, a voice so soft and personal Piper wanted to look away. It was like intruding on a private moment. Reyna turned away first, glancing at her phone before sighing.

"We should get going. Curfew is in ten." Reyna ordered as she turned off the speaker. Everyone moved silently as they packed their things, not sure what to say after that little spat. Reyna and Jason argue, debate and fight but this felt different. They were always so solid, comfortable in their relationship. Now, a weird rift separated them affecting the group's dynamic.

Jason doesn't seem like Jason anymore. His shoulders were slump. His blue eyes didn't twinkle brightly. The usual confidence in his movements was gone. He moved uneasily like he was waiting for something. Piper and Jason may be together but he wouldn't be the Jason she liked if Reyna wasn't part of him. Piper gently touched Jason's back, stopping him for a moment. He tried to smile but there was still sadness in his blue eyes. "Talk to her." Piper encouraged as Reyna swung her pack of her shoulder, ready for the quick walk back to camp.

"Reyna!" Jason called out before Reyna started. Everyone held their breath as Reyna turned. Her jaw was set as she met his gaze, backpack hanging off her right shoulder. "Lakeside?" The word held more meaning to the two as Reyna crossed her arms, looking towards the quiet still lake. "Please…" She nodded her head and walked to the side path. Jason sighed out of relief before jogging up to catch her. The Cherokee girl sent a silent prayer for her two friends.

"You're lucky you're not sharing a cabin with Reyna this summer."

"Leo!" Rachel cried out as she glared at him with angry green eyes. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Piper's fists curled by her sides as she stared at him. The medium height boy shrugged his shoulders as he poured a bucket of water over the dying coals. A huge cloud of steam erupted, obscuring his form for a second. It was a haunting sight as he kicked dirt to smother what's left. He looked up, fixing a dark gaze on Piper.

"I told you to wait, Piper." His voice was deep, restrained, as he grabbed his bag.

"I did!" Piper shouted back, clenching her jaw painfully. She had enough of Leo's angst shit. "I waited until the last day of camp! I waited for them to figure themselves out and it didn't happen. You were there. We didn't plan for this to happen, Leo." Piper's voice caught as she said his name. "I gave everyone my number. You had my number. At first, we just stayed in touch but then it became something more."

"And look at what happened?!" Leo retaliated, gesturing to them, this argument, this fractured group. He was shaking, as he looked at Piper like she caused this all. Piper shook her head slowly.

"No, this is not my fault. Why are you making me the villain?" Leo stepped back at her outburst, blinking in confusion. She didn't want to deal with him anymore. She couldn't look or hear what crazy excuse he would create. The petite girl spun around and walked off. Piper just wanted this day to end.

Piper rubbed her eyes at the breakfast table. Tiny red rims lined her eyes from all the crying last night. Her new cabin mates judged her but she didn't care. After the mess last night, Piper needed a good cry. The sixteen year old scowled at her reflection in her spoon before burying it in her oatmeal. She just wanted to repeat yesterday again. Delete the stupid wonderful problematic kiss and have a normal reunion with her summer camp friends like everyone else. Other campers were cheerful, happily hugging their friends, ready for another eventful summer while Piper felt miserable. She groaned, burying her head in her arms.

"You're going to get oatmeal in your hair." Piper's head whipped up at the voice, staring at the girl across from her. Reyna sat there like it was every other day, sipping her signature purple mug of coffee as she studied a copy of the camp schedule. Her long locks were twisted in a bun. One of Rachel's paintbrushes held it up with a few curls framing her face. The purple flannel shirt complimented her tan skin and white tank top. "What group are you in by the way? A or B?"

"B…" Piper answered not sure if she was awake or dreaming. Reyna nodded her head as she nibbled on a piece of toast. A soft sigh left her lips as she turned the schedule around.

"Bad luck, you're swimming in the morning. It's freezing." Reyna smiled as she noticed Piper's expression. "Are you going to gape at me all day?"

"I… you're not mad?" Piper asked cautiously. Reyna set her things down as she shook her head.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Reyna answered, stirring her coffee as she measured her words. She took a deep breath before meeting Piper's gaze. "I'm furious at Jason. He should have told me you two were in a relationship. We're best friends for god's sakes. I trust him. There's very little I don't know about that boy. It was just shocking." Reyna's face fell, revealing a bit of sadness but she quickly covered it with a reassuring smile towards Piper. "I have no reason to be angry at you, Piper. It's not your fault."

"Thank you, Reyna." Piper sighed, resisting the urge to hug the girl. Her smile fell when she noticed Leo entering the mess hall. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. Still in pajama bottoms, Leo yawned, wandering over to the food line. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he turned away, calling out to other friends on the opposite side of the hall. Piper's heart clenched, hating this feeling. "Why can't Leo be as mature as you?"

Reyna turned around as well, tracking Leo's form. A resigned look settled on her face as she looked back. "Leo has his own mess of problems to sort out." She answered before changing the topic.

* * *

"Ugh…" Rachel moaned as she sat down on a fallen log, rubbing her yoga pant cladded calves. "God… they burn…" Piper placed her hands on her knees, eying the rest of the incline they need to hike before reaching the top. She panted, mentally cursing herself for being so out of shape. "Remind me to never hike again." Rachel declared, accepting the bottle Piper passed her.

"Agreed." Piper murmured as she straightened up, stretching her back. The sun was shining through the shade of the trees. It was barely midmorning. Dew clenched to the leaves, not dry from the hot sun. Piper pushed a lock of brunette hair over her shoulder. The tank top she wore hugged her sweaty body. "Why aren't Jason and Reyna suffering through this with us?"

"They were smart and volunteered to help with the pre-teen capture the flag game." Rachel answered, unraveling her green bandana before retying it over her hair. Piper rolled her eyes but she didn't envy them. A hike is a lot more relaxing than roping twenty or thirty young energetic campers in a highly strategic game. She grabbed her bottle again, taking a generous sip before noticing a certain mechanic near the front. Leo helped lead the hike, chatting to a pretty light brunette girl. The girl grabbed Leo's arm as she almost fell. They traded tentative smiles.

"That's Calypso." Rachel said with a knowing tone. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she stood up. "She's in cabin C3. You've been staring." Piper crouched down, ignoring Rachel's comment as she tightened her shoelaces. It's been two weeks since Leo and Piper's shouting match. "You two still haven't made up?"

"Do you think he would be up there if we had?" Piper whispered back, sounding a bit more jealous than she should. Piper mentally shook her head. She had no claim over Leo especially what happened. The girls started following the group for the last leg. "It's difficult to bring up. We're rarely alone anymore." Piper stared at the uneven dirt, thinking about the past week. "It's partly my fault. Whenever I'm with Leo, I sort of drag Jason along like a buffer. I never know what to say to Leo. At least the boys are civil with each other."

"Boys are easy like that." Rachel added. "Reyna tried speaking to Leo about it last night when you and Jason went for your walk. Do you know how annoying it is when your friends slip into another language right in front of you? Ugh, sometimes I wished I took Spanish instead of French." She rolled her emerald eyes before stopping. "Wow…"

Piper let out a low whistle as she took in the view. It was a gorgeous sight of the whole camp. From the clearing where teams played various games to the crystal clear lake, everything could be seen. Piper shielded her eyes as she set her bag down. "It's a pretty sight but the hike still sucks." Rachel let out a light laugh as she sat on a boulder, pulling out her sketch canvas.

"Agreed. Now be quiet. I need to focus. The light is just right." She ordered, already sketching a soft outline. Piper chuckled as well, pulling her own art supplies out.

"Hmm…" Piper sighed as she stretched, popping her back. She held her sketch out, pouting at the messy lines of color as they blended together. Her stomach grumbled and her pack was out of snacks. "Rach, are you heading down soon?" Rachel hummed in response, still engrossed in her color pencil sketching. Unlike Piper's, the colors popped from her pictures in realistic ways. Rachel had a certain talent with art.

"Go with the first group, I'm almost done." Rachel answered, nibbling on the end of her green pencil. Piper nodded her head, carefully closing her sketchbook and slipped it in her pack. She sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed who was part of the first group.

"We're about to head down soon!" Leo stood there, waving his cap to get the hikers attention. A carefree smile tugged at his lips as one of his friends teased him. He looked good in an orange muscle shirt, brown cargo shorts and ratty sneakers. Something about him seemed different as well. Piper couldn't put her finger on it. Rachel looked up at the sound of Leo's voice. Her eyebrows furrowed as she studied Piper's expression.

"Do you want me to go down with you?" She offered, ready to leave if needed.

"No, no." Piper replied quickly fumbling with the straps of her backpack. "Finish your drawing. I'll be fine." Rachel gave her a dubious look but nodded her head as Piper walked away. The carefree expression slipped from Leo's face as he noticed her. "Hey."

"Hey." Leo answered before ordering the group to head down. Leo's pace was steady but quick as well. He moved nimble, navigating through the uneven dirt and rock with ease. "Be careful here, guys." Leo called out as he rested his hand on a tree trunk. "It's a little steep." The sound of his voice washed over her and Piper blinked, using a tree to balance as she realized something.

She missed him. Sure, they spent time together with everyone but it wasn't the same as before. Leo didn't whisper corny jokes or sly remarks in her ear anymore. He wasn't right next to her during dinner or bonfires, showing her how to make lanyards or bracelets. There's a small but noticeable distance between them. This is why Half Blood hasn't been the same for her. Piper frowned, so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the large root.

"AH!" The Cherokee girl screamed as she tripped, sliding on her bottom down a few feet before knocking into another hiker. She hissed as she lay there, reeling from the shock. Her right ankle throbbed painfully as she tried to sit up. So many people were talking, touching, and crowding her. Piper sucked in a breath as she tried to focus.

"Hey, hey, give her some room!" Someone shouted as everyone backed up. A soft hand touched her knee as another wrapped around her shoulders to push her up. "Hey Pipes, can you hear me?" Piper opened her eyes and stared at Leo. His amber eyes roamed her form for any other injuries. His lips were pressed together in a tight line. This is the closest they've been in a long time. He pressed down on her ankle.

"Ah, Leo…" Piper hissed, grabbing his arm and digging her nails in his skin.

"Ok, ok." Leo said, gently prying her hand off his arm. "It's swollen but not twisted." Leo rubbed her hand reassuringly as he looked to the others. "Go ahead, take my pack and tell the nurse about Piper's ankle. It's only half a mile left so I can carry her down. Go." They nodded wearily, grabbing Leo's pack before moving down the hill carefully. Leo tugged Piper's hand. "Ok, Pipes, I need you to hold on. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head as Leo turned around, revealing his back. He easily hoisted her up, wrapping his arms around her slender legs. Piper pressed her face against his shoulders. He radiated heat, warming her like the sun. Piper missed this closeness. He grew over the year like Jason. Now, Leo was two or three inches taller than her. Shoulders were broader. Arms were stronger. He wasn't the scrawny boy she knew from last year but he was still Leo. Piper tightened her hold around his neck, burying her nose against his shirt. He smelt like dirt, sweat and pine needles. "You've been avoiding me." She whispered, feeling him tense underneath her touch.

"No that's your imagination." He lied. Piper shook her head, knowing he could feel her.

"Liar. Your voice dips when you lie." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Never play poker with Reyna and Jason. They'll clean you out." Leo laughed at the comment, bowing his head to his chest as he readjusting his hold on her legs. His hands were hot against her thighs in a distracting way.

"I'm sorry." Leo replied sincerely. "I –"

"Just have things to sort out." Piper finished for him. Leo paused, turning his head to look at her. Their cheeks brushed just so. "Reyna said the same thing. Did you figure everything out?" Leo rested his forehead against hers and shook it softly. "Ok…"

When they exited the hiking trail to the main camp, a loud cheer greeted them. A twelve-year-old boy with black hair ran across the field, waving a blue flag in his arms. He dodged everyone trying to tackle him. Jason and Reyna coached from the sidelines, shouting frantically. As the boy lunged across the field, they both cheered. Jason pulled Reyna into a hug, lifting her up and spun around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two friends laughed when Jason set her down, pressing his forehead against hers before a group of children tackled them down.

Piper hugged Leo's neck again. "Why can't we be like them?" She whispered. Leo's shoulders slumped as he noticed their friends as well. Jason and Reyna made up, acting like things were perfectly ok.

"Because they're Jason and Reyna. And we're not them."

* * *

Piper, Rachel, and Reyna laughed wildly when Jason returned from his dare of jumping into the lake. The boy was soaking wet. His blond hair plastered to his face as he shivered. "I hate you so much." Jason muttered to Reyna as he peeled off his t-shirt and tossed it at the girl who dared him. Reyna laughed, hanging his shirt up and tossed him a sweatshirt to shrug on. Casino night was slowly winding down as older campers hung around bonfires. Music was still being played as people danced, laughed and enjoyed the last few weeks of summer. Piper took a generous sip of the spike punch the Stoll brothers provided.

"Ready for a taste of your own medicine?" Rachel declared as she stole Reyna's drink. The girl glared at her cabin mate with a pout.

"If you dare me to jump in the lake, I'm taking you with me." Reyna threatened. The redhead rolled her eyes and draped her arm around Reyna's shoulders.

"Oh no, I have a much better idea." Rachel announced as she slowly turned Reyna towards the main bonfire. Piper followed the girls' line of sight, grinning as well. "You see those boys over there, Rey. They've been eying you all evening. Why don't you go ask one for a dance? I dare you." Reyna huffed but stood up. Despite drinking a few cups of spiked punch, she was steady on her feet.

"I've had too much to drink to argue with you." Reyna replied with a sly smile. Her face was flushed. Dark eyes shined bright as she licked her chapped lips. She tugged her hair free from its constraining ponytail, eying the group of young men. The curls framed her face messily. "Wish me luck." She teased as she squeezed Jason's shoulder. Everyone watched with baited breath.

"She'll go for the brunette. He's been flirting with her all summer." Rachel whispered into Piper's ear. The guys played capture the flag often with Jason and Reyna. They were all lean athletic types with competitive natures. All the guys seemed to stop talking when Reyna approached.

"No, the one with the glasses." Piper murmured back as Reyna placed her hand on his shoulder, asking something. He shooed over for her, patting the seat beside him with a grin. Piper nudged Jason who was quiet. "What do you think? Whose more Reyna's type?" Her boyfriend had a hard expression on his face as he watched his best friend flip her hair, giving one of the guy's a flirty smile.

"Um…" Jason started, frowning when Reyna tugged a guy up, glasses man, laughing when he stumbled. It was a slow dance. His arms fell around Reyna's waist as she pulled him close. Jason turned away, running his fingers through his messy wet hair. It stuck up in all directions, giving him a wild look. It was his nervous habit when he couldn't do anything he wanted. "Whose turn is it now?" Jason asked as he sipped his drink.

"Mine." Leo replied from his spot next to Jason. "I dare you to go get her."

"Gladly." Jason replied as he stood up, tossing his drink before stomping over. Rachel sighed loudly and glared at Leo.

"What? He was going to do it in a few anyways." Leo replied with a shrug as he stretched his legs out. Piper watched as her boyfriend saved his best female friend. She thought her heart would throb painfully but she felt nothing when Jason cut in, swinging his arm around Reyna's shoulder. He casually struck a conversation with the young man as his arm drifted down Reyna's back before encircling her waist like second nature. The guy backed off, handing Reyna to Jason before walking away. Instead of returning immediately, Reyna pulled Jason into the dance.

"Real cock-block." Rachel murmured as they all watched. Piper smiled as she noticed how happy they really looked. Rachel bumped Piper's shoulder. "Your turn, Piper. Take revenge for me." Piper's head was spinning slightly from the drinks as she looked at Leo. He was ready for his punishment.

"Truth or dare?" She asked carefully. Leo met her gaze and replied with truth. Deep amber eyes focused on her so intently. Piper licked her lips, measuring what questions she could ask. There was really only one she wanted to know the answer too. "Why have you been avoiding me all summer?" Leo's Adam's apple bobbed as he sipped his drink, looking at the flames in front of him. Piper wasn't sure if he would answer or just shut down on her. "Leo…" She pleaded.

"Because…" He started, looking at the dancing flames before looking up to meet her. "I've had a crush on you since the end of last summer. One whole year I've liked you. Every text, every random snap-chat, every conversation, I fell more and more in love with you. When you and Jason told us, I… I reacted badly. I'm sorry Piper. I was so immature. That's what I needed to sort you. So avoidance was the answer. Cheers." He finished sarcastically as he took a generous sip, turning away from Piper. Piper opened her mouth, not sure what to say. She didn't have to say anything because Jason and Reyna finally returned, killing the mood.

Leo's confession replayed in Piper's head over and over again. Every time she closed her eyes, she could only see his heated amber eyes, the firelight dancing over his attractive features. When did Leo get so handsome? Piper groaned as she flipped in her bunk bed, punching her lumpy pillow. She stared at the digital clock above the cabin door. 2:31 a.m. stared back at her. The buzz from the alcohol evaporated from her system immediately after that confession. Piper grabbed her pillow and smothered her face, resisting the urge scream. What is she supposed to do tomorrow? How is she going to face him?

"Piper…" Her eyes opened behind the soft cotton at the sound of her name. A loud urgent knock followed, pulling her from her bed. Piper bolted across the room, pulling the door open. Leo stood there with a panicked expression on his face. His eyes were wide and deep. The boy was panting like he sprinted here. Piper clenched the doorframe, heart pounding against her chest at the sight of him. "Something happened."

"What?" Piper whispered, reaching out to calm the frantic boy. The camp was eerily quiet around them. "What do you mean?" Leo shook his head, running both his hands through his curly hair as his t-shirt clenched to his upper body.

"I don't know." Leo replied in a scared voice. "Rachel ran to our cabin, pounding the door babbling something about Reyna being called to the Big House. Jason bolted down there with her. We need to go." Leo held out his hand, urging Piper to come. Piper grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her forward even without shoes. The pair ran between the cabins.

The Big House was the only one with a light, a large beacon in the camp. Jason and Rachel stood on the porch, staring at the door with conflicted expressions. Rachel sat against the wooden rail, clenching Jason's hoodie around her shaking shoulders. Her red hair was a mess. Jason paced the porch like a caged animal. His shoulders were tensed and taut like he was minutes away from pounding the door down.

"Rachel!" Piper called out, grabbing her friend's arm. She wrapped her arms around Rachel in a comforting hug. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Lupa just came to our cabin, told Reyna there was an emergency. I grabbed Jason and Leo. I was going to get you but Leo insisted. Everything's ok, right?" Piper nodded her head, hugging Rachel even tighter as they waited. Leo and Piper's gaze met over her friend's shoulder. Everything has to be fine.

The door creaked open and everyone jumped. Counselor Lupa stood there with a grim expression on her pointed face. Reyna stood beside her with a listless expression on her face. She stared at the wooden floorboard, unable to lift her head. The woman squeezed the young woman's slump shoulders. "I'm sorry to disturb you four in the middle of the night. Ms. Ramirez needs to return home tonight. There's an emergency." Everything was not fine.

A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! Cliff hanger! Sorry guys but it was too perfect. Now poll, which one would you rather have? A fic from Reyna's pov of this summer with what happened at the lakeside, bonfire dance and other little ideas OR a fic from Jason's pov about what happened back home with Reyna's family. Decisions, decisions, soo hard to choose.


	3. Interlude I: Summer Without You Jason

A/N: I know I was really evil with that cliffhanger. Here's the aftermath of what happened in Reyna's life with flashbacks of Reyna and Jason's life growing up. I hope it's not too confusing. Read, review and enjoy! I apologize if I don't some sensitive details exactly correct.

Random life update: I'll probably be writing less since I need to start my career and find a job to contribute to society. I can't be lazy, munching off my parents' money anymore. I'll try to get something in the Café Jupiter/With You Always Universe out.

Interlude: Summer Without You

Jason finds it hard to remember a time before Reyna

"_Okay, Grace, we're counting on you. We just need one more win." Felix said as he bump fisted with the twelve year old. He draped his long arm around Jason's shoulder as he pulled the blond close, gesturing towards the group of girls across the field. "Alice will rub it in my face if her team wins. You ready?"_

_Jason adjusted the green bandana tied to his arm signaling his captain status. He traded glances with one of his buddies. "Are you worry, Felix? A team of lame girls won't beat us." Other guys in his group laughed and agreed, nudging each other. The whistle blew and campers cheered, ready for the final capture the flag game._

"_Captains! Come to the center!" Lupa ordered from her spot in the middle of the field. Jason's friends shoved him forward, ruffling his hair as he jogged up. Jason grinned as he took in his competition. A tall lanky girl already stood beside Lupa, stretching her arms as she watched him. Her dark hair was tied in a single braid, falling behind over her back. Her dark eyes followed Jason with a determined glint. "Shake hands, you two. Good luck to you both."_

"_We're not going easy on you just because you're a girl." Jason greeted, offering his hand. She laughed, shaking her head, and took his hand. Her grip was firm and tight as they shook. "I'm going to win."_

"_You can try, boy." She replied, turning around dismissing Jason._

###

"She didn't ask you to go back with her." Jason frowned at Leo's words as he paused his search. The room was a mess. Wooden drawers hung opened as Jason tore through, looking for what he needed. His backpack sat on his bottom bunk, wide open with random pieces of clothes sticking out. Jason looked up and met Leo's stern gaze. The short boy leaned against the door, arms crossed over his white t-shirt. His curly brown hair flopped into his face. Dark amber eyes were focused on Jason. A frown changed Leo's open face to a solemn one. "Jason…"

"She doesn't need to ask, Leo." Jason replied, balling the t-shirt in his hand and threw it at his backpack in frustration. Reyna didn't say anything after Lupa announced she needed to return home to San Francisco. She brushed off her friends' worried glances and head back to pack the essentials for her trip. The other things were just dead weight. Jason's jaw clenched as he recalled the dark look in her eyes. She was shutting everyone out. She was shutting him out. "I'm going."

"She's going to say no." Leo advised as he scratched the back of his head. "Jason, are you doing this for her? Or do you want to go for yourself?" Jason's eyes narrowed with confusion. Leo shook his head, giving Jason a pitiful look. "What if she doesn't want you to go?" Jason opened his mouth to wave off Leo's crazy words but he stopped. The thought never crossed his mind. She won't stop him, right?

"No." The word was out of Reyna's mouth as soon as she saw the overstuffed bag in Jason's hand. Her eyes were steel as she met Jason's blue ones. Her fingers curled around Jason's forearm, hauling the boy back. "No, I am not dragging you into my mess."

_What if I want to be part of your mess? _Jason thought but forced the words back. He ran his eyes over her ruffled appearance. Her dark hair fell in curls over her shoulders. The hoodie she wore consumed her slim form. Dark circles outlined her eyes. A small backpack hung off her right shoulder as she tried to appear composed and together. She was rattled though. Jason could tell with a glance. Her lower lip was bruised from her nervous biting. He reached up, touching the abused lip. Reyna flinched, turning away from him.

"Reyna…" Jason whispered, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Don't hesitate to call." She sighed, patting his arm before turning to everyone else. The headlights from Lupa's car sliced through the darkness, illuminating everyone's profile. They were all tired from a long eventful night.

"Now, don't let my problem ruin your summer. There's still a month left. Make some fun memories for me, okay?" Reyna ordered just as Rachel pulled her into a tight hug. She eased into the hug, returning it as Rachel whispered something into her ear. The girls shared a laugh before pulling away. Leo stepped up next, wrapping his arms tightly around Reyna's waist. She flicked his forehead when he said something silly and patted his cheek gently. Piper embraced Reyna firmly. Piper's eyes flickered to look at Jason for a moment before she squeezed Reyna's fingers and let go.

"You're still not coming." Reyna reminded as Jason followed her to Lupa's car. Jason let a sad laugh escaped his lips as he reached out and curled his fingers around her wrist. Her pulled her slightly so she would turn. Reyna pressed her face against his chest. Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt, trembling. Jason leaned his face down, burying his nose into her dark hair. It smelt like smoke from the campfire, pine trees and chocolate. Jason rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He chuckled, realizing he was taller than her.

"I know, I know." Jason murmured against her hair. "I'm just scared for you, Reyna." Reyna squeezed his side gently, trying to reassure him.

###

_Jason drummed his fingers against his swim shorts as he overlooked the lake from his large boulder. The moon was peeking out from behind the cloud, illuminating the clear lake and quiet campgrounds. It was late, past curfew, as campers settled in their new beds or old friends stayed up late to chat throughout the night. The bushes behind Jason rustled and he turned, flashing the intruder a bright smile. "You're late, Ramirez."_

"_You're just early, Grace. For once." Reyna countered as she brushed a branch out of her way. Jason laughed in response, scooting over for her. "Rachel was being extra nosy this year. It doesn't help that Lacy is in our cabin now. At least the new girl is quiet when I slipped out of the window. The camp will be buzzing about some secret boyfriend tomorrow morning." Jason grunted at her last comment, crossing his arms over his t-shirt. She bumped his shoulder. "So, we're doing this?"_

"_It's not a summer at Half-Blood without our traditional plunge." Jason replied as he bumped her back. "Come on, Rey, it's only a little water."_

"_It's only a little water." She mimicked, toeing off her flip-flops. Jason grinned to himself as he tugged off his shirt. Reyna was saying something but Jason wasn't listening. She unzipped her hoodie slowly, playing with the zipper. Inch upon inch of smooth tan skin revealed her flat stomach and subtle curves. The purple bikini top left little to imagine. Her boy short cupped her tone legs and bottom. _

"_Eyes up, Airhead!" She tossed the hoodie at his head. Jason laughed nervously into the fabric as he pulled it out of his face. He could hear water splashing as Reyna stepped into the shallow water. She kicked the cold water at him. "It's only water!" She laughed right before Jason runs in right after her._

###

"You're moping again." Jason lifted his gaze from the crystal clear lake to see Piper standing behind him. Her brunette hair was twisted up in a knot with one of Rachel's paintbrushes. Jason turned away, immediately hit with a memory of Reyna, her own hair pinned up just like that. It was her trademark and felt wrong seeing it on someone else. Piper frowned at his lack of response and shook her head, sinking down beside him. Her bare knee brushed against his. "No news?"

"No news." Jason echoed, lying down on the wooden dock and closed his eyes against the bright sun above them. Lupa has been dodging his questions about Reyna's situation. It was driving Jason insane, affecting his mood. Jason was distant, taking time by himself, barely participating in capture the flag games, hikes or bonfires. He still helped out when asked but it lacked the usual enthusiasm from before. "It's frustrating this silence. I feel unbalanced. I think this is the first time I'm at Camp Half-Blood without Reyna."

"You're an ass without her." Piper replied curtly, drawing circles on the dock. Her could feel her fingers brushing his. Jason laced their fingers together loosely. "I might break up with you." Jason waited a heartbeat, letting the words linger in the air.

"What took you so long?" Jason asked before opening his eyes and meeting Piper's sad gaze. He sat up, pressed their forehead together. Their breath mingled from the closeness. "Really, Piper? You should have broken up with me weeks ago. What took you so long?" Piper pursed her lips together, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"First loves are hardest to let go." Piper whispered, pulling back with a sad smile. She sat there, scrutinizing Jason closely. "You know you're half in love with Reyna." Jason chuckled as he sat back, crossing his legs. He ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"I am terribly fond of her." He answered, letting Piper's fingers slip through his.

###

"_We have new neighbors." Jason's seventeen-year-old sister mentioned as they turned into New Rome, their neighborhood. Jason nodded his head absently as he stared out the window. He was dead tired from the flight back to San Francisco and a long memorable summer at Camp Half-Blood. Thalia smiled, recalling her own memories of camp._

"_Anyone interesting?" Jason yawned as he ran his fingers through his hair. His face was tan from hours in the sun making him look older. His blond hair started falling into his eyes, needed a haircut badly._

"_A father and his two daughters. I met the older one. She's attending Jupiter High with me. The younger one is about your age. She was away at camp. Actually, I think Hylla mentioned she went to Camp Half-Blood." Jason tilted his head when Thalia pulled into their driveway. Jason's eyes grew wide as he noticed their neighbors._

"_No way…" Jason murmured as he pushed open the door. "Reyna!" A girl in a bright orange t-shirt turned and laughed, lowering her sunglasses. Jason ran over, throwing his arms around her shoulder. "I guess you'll dealing with me for the whole year."_

"_Ha, there are worst things in the world." Reyna replied, punching his arm._

###

Jason wasn't sure what to expect when he turned down the familiar roads of New Rome in his hand-me-down car. All the houses looked the same. Fathers were doing yard work in the warm sun as their young children ran around in the front yard. Jason waved at neighbors he recognized before pulling into his driveway. The house was quiet, something Jason was used to. His dad worked constantly overseas on business trips while his mother stayed in LA most of the time. Jason shared the home with Thalia who attended a college nearby. Jason picked up his phone; Thalia was probably at her internship right now.

Jason sank back into the leather seats, looking at the house next door. The Ramirez house had yellow police tape clinging to the wall. Julian's familiar black SUV was missing from its spot. The lawn was overgrown and yellowing from lack of water. Jason frowned at the unkempt sight of the house as he pulled open the door. Julian would never allow this.

Hylla stepped out of the front door in that moment, ripping the police tape off of the door. Her shoulders were slump as she tried to balance her purse. She looked worn out, more than a typical college student. It was like the weight of the world was pressing on her slim shoulders. "Hylla!" Jason called out, jogging around the hedge. The older girl's head jerked up before a smile softened her tired expression.

"Golden boy," she said fondly, accepting Jason's hug. He pulled her tight, wishing he could squeeze all the stress out of her. She ran her hand over Jason's messy blond hair. "You have that Half-Blood tan. You look good." Her smile slipped as she caressed his cheek. "You're wondering where Reyna is."

"That obvious?" Jason asked, turning to the house. A real smile tugged at Hylla's lips.

"Boy, it's always been obvious. She's at the hospital."

###

_Jason groaned as he blinked, squinting against the bright light. His body ached especially his stomach as he gingerly shifted. The room smelt like cleaning supplies tickled Jason's nose. He opened his eyes, taking in the white tiled room. The machine beside him beeped noisily, reporting his steady pulse. "What the heck…" Jason murmured, trying to prop himself up. A smile tugged at his lips as he noticed who was beside him. Reyna laid her head on her arms, inhaling and exhaling softly. Jason reached out, brushing her a strand of her hair out of her face._

"_Man, I didn't think my cooking was that bad," Jason looked up as Julian Ramirez closed the door behind him. A knowing smile tugged at his handsome face. Jason pulled back, avoiding Julian's kind brown eyes. The ex-military man stood tall with short dark brown hair and intimating broad shoulders. A few scars lined his face from his tours._

"_You know I love your cooking, Julian." Jason answered, settling against the soft pillows. "Why am I in the hospital?" Julian pulled the chair out beside his sleeping daughter. He stroked his hand gently down Reyna's bent back._

"_Appendicitis. You collapsed in our kitchen." Julian started, still focused on Reyna. His large hand reached out to flatten a mess of curls. "You two were studying for some math exam. We rushed you to the hospital. Reyna was really scared. I haven't seen her like that since her mother's death." Julian pulled his gaze away from Reyna, meeting Jason's blue ones. "Don't scare her like that."_

"_I'll try." Jason promised._

###

Jason hesitated at the white door. The small sign beside it read Julian Ramirez in clear black letters. The general noise of the hospital faded in the back as Jason took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The first thing he noticed was the unmistakable beeps of various machines. One kept track of Julian's heart rate. Another pumped air into his lungs. Something monitoring brain waves. Jason thought he prepared himself enough on the drive over but seeing strong kind Julian immobile was heartbreaking. Various tubes were attached to his skin. A thick layer of bandages wrapped his forehead. His handsome face was void of any emotion as he slept. It was so wrong. Julian is always smiling, laughing, trying to keep his girls happy.

His youngest daughter sat beside her still father, hand clasped his tightly. Reyna didn't turn at the sound of the door opening. Her dark eyes focused on Julian's face with such a sad expression. Jason reached out, placing a warm reassuring hand on her left shoulder. She tilted her head towards him, pressing her cheek against his hand. "He's been out like this for three weeks." Reyna said in a scratchy voice.

She looked the same and not. Her dark eyes still had a sharp gleam but were dulled by weariness. Her black hair twisted in a messy knot. The sweatshirt she wore was an old thing from freshman year if Jason remembered correctly. Jason didn't know what to say. He tugged at the hoodie, trying to coax a smile out of her. "This thing still fits?"

"Barely but it feels like home." Reyna whispered before shaking her head. "Hell, Jason, home doesn't feel like home anymore. Even with Hylla back, it's not the same. It's too quiet. It's too big." Jason squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey, maybe I can take up a little space. I'm usually good at that."

###

"_Okay, was it me or did your dad just give me the stink eye? I don't think he wants me in your room anymore." Jason mentioned as Reyna opened the door. The girl laughed, tossing her camp bag at the foot of her bed. Jason lay on the full size bed, already making himself comfortable. They had a week until junior year officially started. Jason's phone vibrated loudly beside him, showing a brief picture of Piper. He groped for it but Reyna quickly scooped the device up, lounging beside him. "Excuse me?" Jason asked, smiling at her._

"_You're excused." Reyna countered, flashing him a grin as she easily bypassed his code. "Just landed. Don't let Reyna bully you too hard." She read, arching her eyebrow at him. "Do I bully you?"_

"_Yes, very much." Jason replied, trying to grab the phone. Reyna rolled away on her stomach to keep out of his grasp. He snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her from bolting. "Can I have it back now?" Jason whispered into her ear._

"_Hmm…" Reyna hummed as she opened a reply text. Jason grinned mischievously which the girl didn't miss. "Oh no, you, JASON!" Reyna cried as Jason's fingers brushed her sides. A giggle escaped her lips involuntarily. "That's dirty!" She laughed as he continued tickling her. She curled away, holding the phone to her chest and tried to roll away. The pair fell off the bed with a loud thump, tangled together._

"_What's going on up there?!" Julian shouted from downstairs. The two fifteen year olds looked at each other before bursting out laughing._

###

A small smile tugged at Jason's lips as he entered Reyna's clean room. He ran his fingers over the stuff wolf she kept on her bookshelf. Her room hasn't changed in years. The white walls were covered with pictures and ribbons of her track and field days. On her desk was a picture frame of Reyna and her family before her mother's death. There was a flip frame of pictures from Half-Blood, pictures of them over the years. The window over her bed was directly across from Jason's room. He could see his closet, messy and untouched. Jason's luggage was still in his car. The boy sighed and sat on the bed, frowning at himself.

He was shaken seeing Julian like that. There weren't any other wounds on his body aside from the headshot on the temple. Jason didn't want to jump to conclusions but he couldn't stop his busy mind. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, trying to push the dreaded thoughts out of his mind.

"You're still here?" Reyna asked as she stepped in, hair dripping from her shower. She wore one of his old football jersey, faded purple with his number twelve on it, and a pair of shorts. She looked more like herself, eyes alert and bright as she toweled her hair. Reyna sank into her reading chair, threading her fingers through her wet hair. "How was camp? Did Leo and Piper make up?" She was trying to fill the air, not used to this type of dead silence between them.

"To tell you the truth," Jason started, hating how he could hear the emptiness of the house. "I can't remember the last bit of camp. It was like I was on autopilot, going through the motions. Piper and I broke up." Reyna's eyes widen in surprised. She opened her mouth but Jason shook his head. "No, it's not your fault if that's what you're thinking. We were never going to work out. Between you and me, I think she has a thing for Leo." Reyna let a small smile fall on her lips. "They're worried about you. Why didn't you call or text us?"

"It's sort of a blur." Reyna confessed, sitting on the edge of the chair. Jason reached out, holding her hand to offer support. "All the days blended together. Doctors talking, police interviews, pitiful glances from everyone. I wanted to call but what could I say? 'Hey Jason, my dad shot himself but never mind that, how's camp?'" Reyna said in a false cherry voice. Jason shook his head, pulling her towards him. She curled against his side, still lost in her memories.

"He was home alone. Hylla was out with friends. She couldn't call, no cell service. My dad had a PTSD episode. He's usually good, snapping out of it when he sees Hylla or I but…" Reyna swallowed the lump in her throat, pressing her face against Jason's shoulder. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, feeling her tremble against him. "I don't know what to do, Jason. Hylla feels so guilty. She blamed herself for not being there but no one could have known." Reyna looked up at him with wide dark eyes. "She's thinking about dropping out. She has one more year. We can't let her do it. She shouldn't give up everything for dad and me. And then the medical bills, the house and…"

"Hey, hey," Jason cooed, cupping her face between his hands. He pressed gently fingers against her lips. "Reyna, we'll figure things out. You and me." Jason promised as he pressed his forehead against hers, feeling her shaky breath against his lips. He held her gaze and drew soothing circles on her cheeks.

###

_Jason jogged up the unfamiliar steps of the high school to the second floor. As a freshman, he kept his head down, avoiding the bigger teens. He sighed as he leaned against the wall, letting a large group pass. He rubbed his side where the rail hit him as he walked the last few steps. Jason's lips curled when he noticed the girl he was meeting._

_Reyna had her back to him, looking down at the cafeteria where other students were gathering with their friends. She looked scared, chewing on her lower lip as she scanned the crowd. Jupiter High was huge compared to the middle school. Everyone changed over the summer. Some had their braces taken off. Others were overly tan. A few had growth spurts. Jason's eyes softened, glad Reyna was a constant in his life._

"_What's up, Ramirez? First day jitters?" Jason asked as he knocked their shoulders together. Her fingers uncurled from her messenger bag strap, smacking Jason's arm. The frightened expression slid off her face as she returned Jason's grin._

"_Yeah, new school, new professors, new friends. So much change. I hate this feeling." Reyna confessed as she placed her hand over her stomach like she could press the butterflies away. Jason agreed with her as he stood beside her, taking in the newness of Jupiter High._

"_Hey, we survived two years of Camp Half-Blood." Jason reminded her, tugging at the keychain charm Leo made her. "This place will be a piece of cake. Don't worry, Queenie, you'll rule here one day as well." Reyna let a little laugh escaped her lips, relaxing her slender shoulders as she leaned against Jason's shoulder._

"_I regret convincing you to take Spanish with me." Reyna countered with a bright smile._

###

"You should have waked me up." Jason told Reyna as he peeked inside the office she shared with the student president. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the surprised expression on Reyna's face. The glasses she wore slipped down her nose as she blinked up at him, hunched over a desk. "We could have car pooled."

"You have tryouts today." Reyna reminded, standing up to file something away. Jason stepped into the room, drowning out the sounds of the morning rush. Jason caught her arm, turning her towards him. Her eyes narrowed, showing a spark of the Reyna he remembered. She softened, noticing the concern in his eyes. "I'm okay, Jason. I'm not going to crack. You don't need to watch me like a fragile doll. I just need some space to think."

"Did you at least eat?" Jason nagged as he dropped his backpack in the chair. Reyna pulled her hand out, looking away sheepishly. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Jason chuckled and pulled a yogurt cup. "I'm not leaving until you finish this." Reyna glared at the cup before grabbing it out of his hand stubbornly. Jason smirked.

Things were slowly sorting itself out in Reyna's life. Julian was still in the hospital, moved from Intense Care Unit to the Coma ward. The machine was still keeping him alive and he was stable. The doctors aren't sure when he would wake up. Hylla returned back to her college after Jason and Reyna convinced her. She would only return after knowing her family was taken care of. Reyna moved into the Grace's guest room, living with Jason and Thalia for the rest of the year. The Ramirez house was rented out to help cover medical bills. It's not a perfect solution but it was something.

"Hey Jason," Reyna said from behind him. Jason hummed. His head was bent looking at a random yearbook in the office. A soft hand touched the small of his back, surprising the boy. He turned his head, feeling Reyna's forehead pressed against his shoulder. "Thank you for being with me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Curl up in a ball and cry?" Jason offered, laughing as Reyna thumped his back. He caught her hands, wrapping them around her waist in a hug. She laughed against his back, showing signs of the girl he grew up with, the girl he loves. Jason laced their fingers together, folding it against his stomach. "Hey, I told you, you don't need to face this alone. I'm here for you."

"You and me." Reyna whispered, patting his stomach before stepping away.


	4. Interlude II: Summer Without You Reyna

A/N: I never planned on writing this until a friend on tumblr mentioned doing Reyna's pov of the Interlude. This includes flashback and a few scenes after the first interlude. You can thank Lily (linh cinder) for this angsty piece. Go check out some of her fics. My favorite is ignite which will probably leave you bawling. I'm planning one more Liper chapter for Summer With You and then something for Rachel. Now enjoy and review please!

Summer Without You – Reyna

_"Reyna! You were awesome!" Alice cheered as she wrapped her arms around the tall twelve-year-old's shoulders. Reyna laughed as she returned the hug, trading grins with her teammates. They were in the finals of the capture the flag tournament. The sun dipped behind the tall evergreen trees, casting long shadows over the grassy fields. Their counselor popped her blond head up. A competitive frown curled her lips down. "Damn, of course it would be Felix's team."_

_"Felix? That cute guy who keeps flirting with you?" One of the girls giggled as she poked Alice's side. Alice grabbed the girl in a loose headlock, ruffling her hair like an older sister. Reyna tugged her ponytail free as she peeked at their opponents. The boys didn't look very impressive with skinned knees, grass-stained shorts and ruffled orange shirts. "Hey, their captain is cute as well."_

_"Really?"_

_"Who? Who?"_

_"The tall blond one." Reyna finished her braid as she scanned the group. The boy her teammates ogled at was her age and height. A solid green bandana sat on his arm exactly like the one on hers. He laughed and smiled as his friends shoved him forward when Lupa called._

_"Duty calls." Reyna said as she tugged her shirt down._

_"Don't scare him too much, Rey." Alice teased Reyna as they bumped fists. Lupa's stern expression loosed as Reyna jogged over. She stretched her arms as he approached in a slow amble. His lips curled up as he observed her as well. The scar on his upper lip tisted in a smug way that Reyna wanted to punch off his face. She pressed her lips together in a flat smile._

_"Shake hands, you two." Lupa ordered. "And good luck to you both."_

_"We're not going easy on you just because you're a girl." The boy said, holding his hand out. Reyna laughed, oh she wanted to hit him so badly, and shook her head. They traded handshakes, squeezing as hard as she could._

_"You can try, boy." She replied, emphasizing the 'boy' before turning around. She had a game to win._

###

"Will you send my suitcase back?" Reyn asked as she filled her bag with only the essentials. At the corner of her eye, Rachel nodded her head, staring absently in front of her. The redhead still wore Jason's hoodie. The fabric drowned her slender frame. Piper sat on Rachel's cot, digging her finger in a random hole in the mattress. She could feel her friends' eyes on her back as Reyna moved throughout the cabin collecting her things.

_What are they waiting for? _Reyna wondered as she folded a pair of jeans and pushed them into her bag. Her hand trembled visibly until she curled her fingers into a fist. _Breathe, _Reyna ordered herself as she sucked in a deep breath. _Pack your bag. Buy a ticket. Get home. One step at a time. _She needed to stay calm, cool and collected if not for herself than for her friends. Reyna turned with a fake smile before it curled to a frown.

"Rachel." Reyna stared, recognizing the gleam in her camp friend's green eyes. Rachel's hands were clenched into fists by her side. She stood to her full height, eyes focused on where her bag sat. Her brows furrowed in deep thought as she formed her plan. "I know that look, Rach. You're not coming."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said as she took a step towards her bag. Reyna cut her off, grabbing the artist's wrist. Rachel tried to pull away but Reyna held tightly. A frustrated growl escaped her lips as she tried to pull away. Her green eyes narrowed angrily but Reyna could see the worry behind them. "Reyna, you can't do this alone. Stop shutting us out. Let me help. Please." A 'no' was ready on her lips but Reyna caved.

"Could you book a flight for me?" Rachel's shoulders slump in relief as she nodded her head, slipping out of Reyna's grip. She ran out the door towards the Big House with her bag. Reyna shook her head and traded looks with Piper. "She's going to book her own flight, isn't she?"

"I'll hold her back." Piper replied as she stood up and placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder. "Take a break, I can pack the rest." Reyna nodded her head and sank down on her cot. She rubbed her eyes as she mentally listed off everything. _Wallet. Cell phone. Keys. ID._

"You know Jason will try to follow." Piper stated plainly like it was a fact. The sky is blue. The sun shines. Jason will follow Reyna. The tall girl sat up, trying to read her friend's emotions. Piper's back faced her as she continued packing things into her bag. She turned her head with a tight smile, revealing nothing.

"I know," Reyna sighed, running her fingers through her hair. A small smile tugged at her lips. "He's stupid like that."

Reyna thought she was ready to face Jason when the boys approached them. Leo and Jason both had solemn expressions. The darkness hid half of their faces but Reyna recognized the determined set in Jason's jaw. His scar sat flat over his upper lip. As the yellow light of the porch slowly illuminated his face, revealed how dark his blue eyes dipped and the bag in his hand. Reyna's fingers clenched his backpack strap. He wasn't the only stubborn one.

"No." The word left her mouth as she grabbed his wrist. She dug her nails into his skin out of spite. She felt bad when he flinched. "No, I'm not dragging you into my mess." Reyna steeled herself for an argument, preparing herself for a smarting remark or scalding words. The two best friends glared at each other. They knew exactly what to say to inflect the most damage. It's how well they knew each other. Jason's eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to retaliate but his expression softened.

Jason stepped closer, slowly reaching out and gently touched her lower lip. Reyna jumped and touched her lips. They were bruised from her own teeth. "Reyna…" Jason's broad shoulders slumped like he lost the will to fight her. The way he said her name… Reyna's heart clenched and she just wanted to curl up against him and cry. _Not now. _She told herself, meeting his gaze. "Don't hesitate to call."

'Thank you,' she mouthed to him before turning to the others. Leo, Rachel and Piper looked bone-tired from Casino Night and the sudden drama she created. Reyna took a deep breath and plastered a too-fake smile. "Now, don't let my problems ruin your summer. There's still a month left. Make some fun memories for me, okay?"

Rachel shook her head and launched herself into Reyna's arms. Her thin arms squeezed her tightly. Reyna pressed her nose against her bright red locks, inhaling the smell of strawberries and vanilla. "Keep an eye on my boys." Rachel nodded her head before pulling away.

Leo stepped up next, holding his arms out. Reyna embraced him tightly, forgetting how much she loved Leo's hugs, warm and secure like a childhood blanket. "You're going to figure out your problem while I'm gone?" She asked in Spanish despite whispering into his ear. Leo's arms tightened around her.

"You know I'm hopeless without you." Leo countered, coaxing a chuckle from her. Reyna flickered his forehead. Leo winced for dramatic effect but smiled as she pat his cheek. "Call soon." She nodded her head as the boy stepped away.

Piper's hug was unexpectedly tight. The petite girl buried her face in the crook of Reyna's neck. "Make sure you distract Jason while I'm gone." Reyna ordered as Piper looked up. Her multicolor eyes flickered to her boyfriend before meeting Reyna's again.

"You don't see how he looks at you, do you?" Piper whispered into her ear. Reyna blinked at her friend as Piper squeezed her hand. Her eyes were wise beyond her years. "You're going to change this summer. I can feel it and it's scary. You better come back next summer." Reyna nodded her head as she pulled away. Piper's words lingered in her ears as she walked towards Lupa's humming car. She could feel Jason behind her. An air of finality hung around them that Reyna hated.

"You're still not coming." She said, trying to lighten the mood. A sad laugh left his lips, warming her belly slightly. His hand grazed hers before curling around her wrist. Reyna allowed herself to be turned and pressed her face against his chest. The fabric of his t-shirt scratched her cheeks. Jason's heartbeat was loud and steady, a comforting sound. Jason dipped his chin, resting on top of her messy dark hair as he embraced her.

"I know, I know." Jason murmured before pulling away. His dark eyes roamed over her like he was committing her to memory. Piper's words repeated in her mind. "I'm just scared for you, Reyna." _Me too, _she thought, squeezing his sides unable to say those words.

###

_"Reyna! Reyna! Will you slow down?" Jason's frantic shouts could probably be heard from the camp but Reyna didn't care. She just wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Stray twigs snapped as she stomped on them. They scratched her bare legs, barely deterring her relentless pace. "Reyna!" The sixteen year old pushed the flexible branch out of the way and released it, slapping Jason in the chest. "Fuck! You did that on purpose!" Jason shouted as he massaged his chest, smacking the branch out of his way._

_"Of course I did!" Reyna screamed back as she turned around, unable to go any further. She threw her backpack beside their large boulder. The lake water lapped the rocky shore at their feet. She balled her fists by her sides, resisting the urge to deck her supposed best friend. "I'm furious at you! Why didn't tell me about you and Piper?"_

_"You were preoccupied with Michael!" Jason threw back, surprising the girl. Reyna paused, tilting her head._

_"Michael? Michael Kahale?" Reyna laughed, her anger temporary dissipating at the sound of her ex's name. "I dated him for two months. He was nothing." Jason frowned as he paced, running both his hands through his blond hair. His handsome face twisted in a look of frustration as he looked at her._

_"Well he didn't feel like 'nothing' during those months. You two were constantly together, whispering, laughing, touching…" Jason's words trailed off as Reyna blushed. "He monopolized your attention. We barely saw each other aside from classes." Reyna crossed her arms and looked at the clear lake. The air was full of awkward tension._

_"He was my boyfriend, Jason. That's what couples do." Reyna whispered as she rubbed her left arm and kicked a rock. "You've had girlfriends before… which is why I'm furious at you. Don't distract me with Michael! Why didn't you tell me about Piper?"_

_"It felt wrong!" Jason's voice rose as he looked at her. His blue eyes burned with emotions as he took a step towards Reyna. "We started texting more while you were dating Michael. Things started changing. I started having these feelings for her. I was going to tell you but… he broke up with you." Reyna forced herself to keep eye contact with Jason, grounding her to the presence. His voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he approached her. His hand curled around hers. "You may say it didn't matter but I know you, Rey. You really liked him. I wasn't going to rub my happiness in your face."_

_Reyna's jaw clenched as she pulled her arm out. She pushed her hands against his chest, shoving the boy. Jason's arms flailed around until he fell into the water. "Why are you so considerate? Why are you so good?" She cried as she kicked water at him. An echo of Michael's words rang in her ears. _Open your eyes, Reyna, and look who's beside you. How am I supposed to compete with Grace?

###

"Miss?" Reyna blinked, pulling her dark eyes away from the brown leather interior of the passenger seat in front of her. A kind elderly taxi driver smiled at her. Large white caterpillar eyebrows sat above his thick glasses. "Address please?"

"Right…" She replied, nodding her head absently as she held the power button on her phone. The device vibrated as it when through its startup screens. "Just head towards the city. I need to contact my sister." The man nodded his head, flicking the turn signal on as he slowly merged into traffic of the crowded airport terminal.

Reyna sank into her seat, staring out the windows as the silence surrounded them. The flight was terrible. Turbulence shook the plane constantly. No one was able to get any sleep on the red-eye flight. Reyna rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. She couldn't sleep even if the flight was smooth. Her mind wouldn't stop conjuring up horrible scenes that were waiting for her at home. _Home… would it still be home? _She wondered, hugging herself as she glared at the wonderful weather. Of course it would be sunny, warm like a typical summer day. Life continues even as her world is slowly unraveling.

Reyna's phone vibrated against her leg. The voicemail icon popped up on the status bar. Absently, her fingers navigated through the screens. She held the phone up to her ear, ready to hear a police officer's stern grave voice or Hylla's frantic one.

"Reyna…" The seventeen year old sucked in a sharp breath. Julian's deep scratchy voice was calm and familiar exactly like Reyna remembered from their last phone call. "Voice mail… of course it would go to voicemail. It's probably night in the States." Julian paused as he collected his thoughts. His breathing the only hint he was still on the line. "Oh sweetie, things are rough here. The air is hot, humid and full of dust. I'm… I'm not in a good spot." Reyna's shaky hand covered her mouth.

"Daddy…" She whispered between her fingers.

"They caught us, my team… we were gathering intel, scouting the land and got caught in a tight spot. Mars fought, you know your uncle. Always a shoot-first-talk-never kind of guy." A grave chuckle rumbled through the line. "They took him down first, slicing the back of his knees, and left him in the burning sun. Let the desert take him. It's been days since we've left him." Reyna rocked as she closed her eyes, unable to imagine Uncle Mars, bloodied, bruised and crawling for his life. She saw him last year at Thanksgiving, sipping a beer and teasing his son.

"It's not real, Daddy." Reyna said, pressing her lips closer to the phone.

"They left a cell phone, unafraid of who I would try to call. No one's coming, Reyna." The way he said her name, soft like he was trying to console her. She pressed her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the cries. Tears made her vision blurry. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. You're my strong girl, you and Hylla both. Take care of each other. Live life to its fullest. I love you, Reyna." Julian stopped for a moment. Faint knocking could be heard. The sound of a gun cocking on the other side of the line echoed. Reyna bit her lip, tasting the cooper blood on her tongue, relishing the fresh pain. "They're here. They won't take me. I'm going to be with your mom soon. I love you."

"End of message." A computerized female voice announced. It went through its usual routine but Reyna couldn't hear. The sound of the gun cocked replayed in her head.

###

_"Don't. Say. Anything." Reyna emphasized each word as she gingerly stepped down their long staircase. Her fingers dug into the banister, as she tried not to trip on her three-inch heels. Jason coughed into his cup of water as he held it away, trying not to splash his suit. His blue eyes widen as he took in Reyna's outfit and makeup. Reyna felt silly with glossy lips, lightly dusted cheeks and her dark locks pulled in a fancy up-do. Reyna blinked as well, taking in Jason's clean appearance. They rarely saw each other in formal wear._

_"I haven't said anything yet!" Jason cried out, regaining his composure as he tugged the collar of his white shirt he wore underneath his fitted gray jacket. The fabric tugged against his newly broad shoulders. He filled out from his growth spurt, no longer a mess of long limbs like a baby giraffe. Football practice and regular trips to the weight groom gave him muscle to match his height. A purple tie sat at the base of his neck, matching the light shade of Reyna's floor length gown. It was a messy knot, coaxing a smile from her lips. Reyna shook her head, causing the tiny curls to sway._

_"You were thinking it." Reyna countered as her feet safely touched the floor. "At least put in some effort, Grace. Who taught you how to tie a tie?" She tapped her neck where Jason's birthday present, a silver star necklace, sat. Jason looked down, pouting as his fingers slipped to unravel his knot. Reyna stepped forward, forgetting how high her heels were. She stumbled but Jason moved quickly, catching her elbow. Her face pressed against the rough material of his jacket. Jason's clean scent surrounded her._

_"Who taught you how to walk?" Jason laughed. The familiar sound warmed Reyna's heart and eased the knots in her stomach. This is Jason, her best friend who may clean up very nicely in a suit. She glared up at him as she tugged the ends of his tie, temporarily strangling the boy. "Hey easy girl," Jason started as his hands reached up, wrapping around hers. "Remember I'm doing you a favor, Ms. Maybe Homecoming Queen. I would be at home eating ice cream and watching Netflix right now."_

_"Doubt it." Reyna countered as she slowly knotted the tie. She tried to ignore Jason's minty breath as it fanned her face and the feel of his large hands as they rested on her hips. "I know a few girls who wouldn't mind having you on their arm tonight." She pursed her lips, looking up to meet his blue eyes. "It's not too late to call one over."_

_"Hey, smile you two!" Hylla shouted as she waved her hand. She held a camera in her other one, held up to her eyes. Jason expertly spun Reyna around, sliding his arm around her waist. Her back collided with his chest as they both smiled instinctively. White dots from the flash blinded Reyna temporarily._

_"Not a chance." Jason whispered in her ear, tickling it and sending a shiver down her spine. "If I'm going to suffer Homecoming. I'm going to suffer with you." Reyna's smile grew wider as she placed her hands over his._

###

"Why are we going home? I need to see Dad, Hylla. Turn this car around." Reyna demanded. Her older sister gave her a dark side-glance but continued turning into their neighborhood. Reyna balled her fists, refusing to back down. "Hylla."

"Reyna," Hylla cut her off. "You're dead on your feet. There are dark rings underneath your eyes. You're wearing the same outfit you wore on the plane. Have you dark or ate anything in the last twelve hours?" Reyna opened her mouth; ready to throw those questions back but stopped. Hylla clenched the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white. Her dark hair tied in a low ponytail in a mess of curls and hair spray. She wore an oversized SFPD sweatshirt over her sequin mini dress. Dark circles from her makeup and lack of sleep made Hylla look five years older.

"No…" Reyna murmured, losing the will to fight her tired sister. She slumped in her seat and watched as the houses passed by. Everything about their neighborhood looked normal except when they drove down their block. A pair of police cruisers sat on their driveway. Officers walked in and out of their door, carrying small plastic evidence bags. Yellow tape hung across their door. Reyna's stomach rolled uneasy as they pulled up. She hopped down from the SUV, hiking her backpack up.

Reyna tried to take a step but couldn't. They felt like lead, unable to move. Her breathing was shallow. It was like someone was squeezing her lungs. Every breath was harder than the last as she took in the scene. Reyna's nails dug into the nylon strap of her backpack, backing away from the house.

"Reyna?" Hylla's voice sounded muffled like Reyna was underwater. Images of a bloody floor, a handgun and Julian's limp lifeless body flashed in the seventeen year old mind. "Reyna!" Reyna jumped as cold fingers cradled her face.

Hylla's expressive face filled her view, blocking the house. Her eyes met Reyna's, the same dark eyes they inherited from their deceased mother. Reyna wrapped her fingers around her sister's wrist, feeling her pulse underneath her fingers. "Oh sweetie," Hylla cooed as she drew her in to a hug. Reyna closed her eyes at the endearment, remembering her dad's voicemail. She buried her face and wrapped her arms around Hylla's waist. "This is why you didn't want to go home."

"How is this a home without Dad?"

###

_"Reyna, you're half in love with this boy." Reyna looked up at the sound of her dad's voice. Julian slid the door closed behind him as he stepped into Jason's hospital room. His brown eyes smiled smugly as he slipped his cell phone into his jeans. "I haven't seen you panic that much."_

_"Shut up, Dad." Reyna replied curtly before turning back to Jason's still form. Her hand clenched Jason's limp one, reassuring herself he was alright. He looked peaceful. Blond hair fell over his eyes. His chest slowly rose and fell with every breath. It was like he didn't just go through an emergency operation. Reyna focused on the tiny details of her best friend like the tiny freckle underneath his chin or the calluses on his fingertips from throwing a football. "What did the doctor want?"_

_"Nothing. I just called the Graces. Thalia and Zeus will be here in a bit. Beryl's phone went straight to voicemail. She must be shooting or something." Julian answered as he walked to Jason's other side. He ran his hand over Jason's hair. A relived smile tugged at Julian's lips. "It's a good thing he never leaves our house."_

_"Dad…" Reyna warned but smiled at the comment. She knows her dad. Julian winked at Reyna, recognizing her tone. "It's a good thing you like Jason." A tiny chuckle puffed from her dad._

_ "**You **like Jason. I tolerate him for you." Reyna shook her head as Julian pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Rest. I'll watch him after grabbing some coffee." She watched as her father left before inching her chair closer to Jason's bed. Lying her head down, Reyna tightened her grip on his hand before closing her eyes._

###

"Hi Dad," Reyna greeted as she slid into the uncomfortable hospital chair closer to her dad's prone form. Julian lay hooked up to numerous machines, all beeping and moving in different rhythms. She tugged the strings of her hoodie as she settled. Reyna visited constantly since Julian moved out of the ICU. "Uncle Mars came by yesterday. You just missed him." She tried to keep her tone light like she wasn't talking to a coma patient. Her hand fell over his limp one, missing the way his fingers would curl around hers.

Julian was lucky. When the PTSD episode triggered, he called a lot of people during his delusion. Reyna's message was the last one on a long list. He actually called Mars, his brother-in-law and war buddy, first. That probably saved him. Mars rushed over and called the ambulance. They were the sound Julian heard right at the end of Reyna's call.

The door slid open behind Reyna. She didn't bother to turn around, assuming it was one of the nurses coming to check on her dad. They recognized Reyna by sight now. A sharp inhale of surprise caused Reyna to turn her head a fraction. She blinked at the visitor. His name lodged in her throat.

Jason stood there in his well-worn CHB sweatshirt and jeans, looking like the boy she left at camp a month ago and not. Reyna never realized how much can change in a month until she really looked at Jason. His blond hair grew slightly shaggy. Face tanned from the hours in the sun. His blue eyes zeroed in on Julian's motionless form before he got over his surprise. Jason moved cautiously, placing a warm hand on Reyna's shoulder. She instinctively curled towards his warmth.

"He's been like this for three weeks." Reyna explained, amazed by how steady her voice sounded. Jason didn't say anything for a few moments until he tugged at her sweatshirt.

"This thing still fits?" He asked. It was from her freshman year of tennis. The fabric was washed multiple times and lost its softness. Reyna smiled as she fiddled with a hole in the sleeve.

"Barely but it feels like home." Reyna shook her head, hating how things were now. "Hell, Jason, home doesn't feel like home anymore. Even with Hylla back, it's not the same. It's too quiet. It's too big." Jason squeezed her shoulder, grounding her as she looked up at him. A tiny reassuring smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey, maybe I can take up a little space. I'm usually good at that."

###

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Reyna looked up from her math assignment at the continuous sound of something tapping her window. Which shouldn't be possible since she's on the second floor. Reyna tugged one of her ear buds down and turned her head. "What the…" She whispered, blinking at the idiot quarterback clenching her windowsill. Jason waved and motioned her to open her windows as his fingers clawed the tiny ledge. Reyna considered ignoring him but sighed as she walked over. The window slid soundlessly open as her best friend rolled in. "Do you know what time it is?" She hissed._

_"Ten. PM." Jason replied as he laid flat on her carpet, spreading his long limbs. Reyna crossed her arms as she glared down at him. Jason smiled up with a boyish grin as he panted. "That climb was easier a few years ago."_

_"A few years ago you weren't six feet and who knows how many pounds." Reyna countered as she gently nudged his side with her sock-clad foot. Jason laughed as he rubbed his side and sat up, leaning against her bed. Reyna crouched down, hugging her knees. "Why didn't you use the front door?"_

_"There's no way Julian would let me in at this hour. He rarely lets me into your room without the door open." Jason said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "He hates me more than your boyfriend."_

_"You might have to give up that spot." Reyna murmured as she brush her fingers over the carpet. Jason blinked, crossing his legs in a more comfortable position. She could feel his heavy gaze as she played with a stray strand of her hair. "Michael and I broke up." There was an audible silence as Jason processed the new information. "Jason?"_

_"I'm going to murder him." Jason swore as he stood up, ready to vault out of the second floor window._

_"No!" Reyna called, tackling him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel the fury in his solid body as they fell to the ground. Jason rolled them so she was on top of him. Her hands pressed down on his shoulders as she used her whole weight to keep him down. "He's not worth it." Jason sighed and gently pulled her down, pressing her face against his neck. Reyna relaxed into his hug, wondering when was the last time she hugged Jason. His fingers twirled her ponytail absently._

_"Why did you stop by?" Reyna asked as she listened to Jason's heartbeat. He stopped brushing her hair for a moment before sitting up._

_"It's nothing important, Reyna." Jason answered before grinning. "Is it too late for an ice cream run?"_

_###_

Reyna stared at the ceiling of the Grace's guest room. Well, it's her room now since Zeus and Beryl insisted she stayed with them while her dad was in the hospital. The family had more than enough space for her especially since the parents traveled so often. They even offered to help cover Julian's medical bill but the Ramirez sisters quickly shut them down. They've done more than enough already.

The seventeen year old sighed as she shoved the covers off her overheating body. She panted and ran her fingers through her messy loose hair. It felt like Reyna's mind never completely shuts off. Since school started, she kept herself busy with classes, student government and extra curricular activities. It helped but it's the quiet moments Reyna hated the most. They allow her time to think, wonder about the 'what ifs'. What if she was home instead of away from camp? What if Uncle Mars didn't receive Julian's voicemail message? What if Hylla decided to stay home instead of finish her degree? What if Julian dies?

"Stop…" Reyna ordered herself as she stared at the digital clock. Its red numbers reported how late it was. _Maybe Jason's awake. _Reyna thought as she grabbed her robe and slipped it over her tank top and shorts.

The silence of the house made waking to Jason's room feel awkward. She could hear every little sound like the stairs creaking underneath her footsteps. A light shined underneath Thalia's room, allowing Reyna's eyes to see the long hallway. Furious typing could be heard from the college student's room, finishing up a last minute assignment. Zeus' deep snores echoed from the master bedroom paired with Beryl's lighter breathing. The carpet muted Reyna's steps as she crept closer to Jason's room.

"Jason…" Reyna whispered, feeling silly as she knocked against his door. If he doesn't answer in a few minutes, she'll head back down. Reyna hugged herself as she shifted on her bare feet. She was about to turn around when a loud crash followed by a string of muffled curse words told her Jason was awake. Reyna covered her smile as a quiet 'come in' coaxed her in. "Did the nightstand attack you?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"It took a cheap shot." Jason murmured back as he rubbed his elbow. Bits of moonlight filtered into the room between the cracks of his curtain. Jason wore a loose t-shirt and dark boxers. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up. "What's up?" He yawned, blinking at her. "Can't fall asleep? Need a distraction?" Reyna pressed her palms against the door behind her.

Why was her heart beating so fast right now? Reyna's been alone with Jason before like this. But something has changed between her and her best friend. The air felt charged as Jason looked at her. She's hyperaware of his presence. Like when his hand would graze hers by accident or when he would tug her braid to distract her. Every little touch or stare held something more. Maybe Reyna was imagining it. Jason has done so much for her over these few months without asking for anything in return.

"How are you real?" Reyna asked. Jason laughed and said something funny but Reyna didn't hear him. She thought about what everyone said to her over the year about Jason. _How am I supposed to compete with Grace? _Michael said when he broke up with her. Jason sat up, pulling a pack of cards from his nightstand. _You don't see how he looks at you, do you? _Piper whispered into her ear when Jason waved the cards in the air. His mouth moved but Reyna was lost in her memories. The sound of her heart beating furiously drowned everything out expect her dad's words. _Reyna, you're half in love with that boy._

Reyna moved without thinking, cupping Jason's cheeks and pressed her lips against his. The boy stiffened at first before responding. He slid his hand up hers before cupping her neck and tugged her closer. His lips were hot as they moved against hers. They were both familiar with the mechanics of kissing but kissing Jason isn't like kissing anyone else. It was mesmerizing like Jason knew exactly what to do to turn her mind off. ]

Jason's right hand curled through her dark hair keeping her close even as she pulled away for a bit of air. Her arms wrapped around Jason's neck as their foreheads pressed against each other. Their breath mingled together as they stared into each other eyes. Reyna could see the questions in Jason's eyes as he opened his mouth to form a question. She pulled him into another kiss, not ready to answer any questions.

###

_"This may be a silly question." Reyna arched her eyebrow at Gwen as she pulled out a few coins. The vending machine ate her money, tallying up the total on its digital screen. Gwen tugged at her plaited skirt and rolled her bracelet nervously. "And this isn't for me. A friend was curious. Don't get mad."_

_"Why would I be mad?" Reyna asked as she stabbed the code for a pack of jellybeans. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She flickered open a message from Jason. **Can you buy me some chips? **The dark-haired girl looked outside the window where their friends were tossing a football, enjoying the last few rays of sunshine. Jason waved gleefully at her. **Lazy bum. How are you our star quarterback? **Reyna texted back as she pulled out a dollar from her wallet. Jason stuck his tongue out at her before motioning Bobby to run far. He threw a perfect spiraling pass as a smug smile appeared on his face. "What's up?"_

_Gwen watched their exchange before forming her question. "A few of my choir friends were wondering if you and Jason were going to Homecoming together." Reyna blinked blankly at her. Gwen crossed her arms as she tapped her foot. "You forgot about the dance. You're on Homecoming Court. You have to go."_

_"I do?" Reyna asked as she punched in the combo for Jason's favorite package of chips. "Who are you going with?" Gwen blushed as she looked outside to where Dakota was running to catch one of Jason's passes. Taking the momentary distraction, Reyna quickly shoot Jason a text. **So funny story, we need to go to Homecoming dance. **Jason pulled out his phone and tilted his head at her through the window. **How is that funny? **Jason replied, nearly dropping his phone when Dakota threw the ball back._

_"That doesn't matter." Gwen started as she brushed a stray blond strand back. "What matters is whom you're going with. Is it Jason?" Reyna pressed her phone against her lips as she bended down to pick up Jason's chips. Her phone vibrated. **Don't hold my chips hostage. **She sighed and pressed her head against the glass of the vending machine. Who else could she go to Homecoming with if Jason was out? Once more, her phone shook. **I'll go. But only if you get me a brownie. **Reyna laughed as Gwen leaned over her shoulder. "Are you texting Jason?"_

_"Yeah and he said he'll go with me but only if I buy him a brownie." Gwen sighed but didn't look too surprised when Reyna pulled out another dollar for the chocolate treat._

_###_

"What are we, Reyna?" Reyna wondered just how long until Jason would sprang that question on her. She refused to turn around, keeping her dark eyes on the ocean in front of her. The moonlight shined over the sand, bathing the couple in natural white light. In the distance, Dakota and Bobby's laughter and Gwen's stern orders filled the air as they tried to start a bonfire. Homecoming Dance just ended but the juniors weren't ready to end the night. She hugged Jason's jacket closer as the chilly fall air created goose bumps on her arm. It's been a month since she kissed Jason in his room that one night, starting whatever this was. Whenever Jason tried before, Reyna knew a perfect way to distract him.

"When I asked you to Homecoming, I didn't mean 'as friends'," Reyna started, trying to find her words. She hated using Jason as a distraction but he gave so easily. Jason stood handsomely in his dark suit with a deep blue tie. The Homecoming plastic crown hung from his wrist as he tucked his hands into his pocket. Blue eyes burned as they solely focused on Reyna. She remembered the jealous glares from girls, thinking she was monopolizing Jason going as friends again. A corner of Jason's lips turned up as he stepped towards her.

"I know." Jason replied as he took her hand, lacing her fingers together. He drew a circle over her wrist. "But are you…" _Serious? Ready? _Reyna filled in, curling her hand around his wrist. The last few months were an emotional rollercoaster, tugging her in multiple directions but Jason… having Jason by her side made everything manageable, like things will eventually right themselves or she could make it if things went wrong. Reading something in her eyes, Jason leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. His fingers brushed her cheek. "Reyna," he breathed, "can I kiss you?"

It felt like a silly question given what they were doing these few weeks but the way he asked made it feel different. Reyna nodded her head and closed her eyes, trusting Jason. He cupped both of her cheeks, warming them with his hands and drew her closer. It was gentle, so different from their heated heady kisses from before. It warmed her heart and body and Reyna stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck. His lips caressed hers, full of love and affection, and one word whispered in her head. _Home. _

Reyna breathed when Jason stepped away. His breath still fanned her face as they held each other, enjoying the close proximity. "I think…" Reyna whispered, trying to internalize this feeling. She felt so warm, protected and cared for. Happy. It's been so long. "I think I'm in love with you, Jason." Those blue eyes Reyna loved so much blinked at her as she spoke without thinking. "Everyone knew. Piper. Michael. Hylla. My dad. They all knew. You were never just a best friend. You're home. Be mine."

Jason looked at her stunned as Reyna cupped his face. His mouth opened as he tried to process her words. "Excuse me," Jason asked, releasing her waist before bolting for the water. Jason stopped when it reached his knees before scooping a handful of salty water and splashed it into his face. Reyna covered her face as she ran after him.

"What are you doing?" She cried as Jason turned around and ran back, lifting her in his arms with a huge smile on his handsome face. He spun her around, creating dark wet spots of water on her dark blue dress. Reyna hugged him back, giggling in his ears. "Jason, are you crazy?" She asked once he stopped spinning and set her down.

"Maybe a little." Jason admitted as he cradled her head, pressing his wet nose against hers. "These past few weeks felt like a dream. I'm making sure I'm awake." Reyna slapped his chest lightly as she laughed. His hand cupped her cheek and pressed their lips together. She could feel his smile against her lips. "Reyna, I've always been yours. I love you too."


End file.
